


Commission: Steamy Night At The Inn

by francisthewitcher



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ahegao, Ass Play, Bedroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Twerking, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francisthewitcher/pseuds/francisthewitcher
Summary: Red and Misty decided to spend a night at the inn, after doing some requests. They were looking forward to having a nice and passionate evening together, but what they didn't expect is that someone was following them, someone who turned out to be Red's love interest.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Musashi | Jessie, Kasumi | Misty/Red, Musashi | Jessie/Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Commission: Steamy Night At The Inn

**Warning: All characters depicted in this story are +18**  
  
It was night already, with the full moon shining upon the town of Woodsprout. Red and Misty were starting to look for a place to spend the night. They were so exhausted after doing a set of favors for some strangers since they needed some cash to last at least for a week, otherwise, they wouldn’t last long in their journey to the next Gym. Although most of their tasks were really tough, especially doing some work for some people who could’ve just handled them by themselves, only they’re just too lazy to do their job.   
  
“Ugh, those were the worst days of my life! Did we really have to help the farmer with the Murkrows? We almost got pecked to death by those shitbirds!” Misty complained wearily.  
  
“What choice did we have? If we didn’t find someone to give us a job, we would end up like a couple of poor, starving tramps. Besides, the farmer was kind enough to give us some bread to eat.” Red sighed as he took off his cap and ran his hand through his head.  
  
“I know. I just need some goddamn rest and to lie down on a comfy bed.”  
  
Red noticed she seemed more than stressed; he could tell by the look on her face that she’s frustrated and discouraged. He felt responsible for dragging her into all the mess, even though it was her choice to leave her gym and come along with him, and for many reasons that are more than his skills as a pokemon trainer. Furthermore, they have been a couple for almost five months, and he still had to prove he can be a good partner for her.  
  
Wearing a smirk, he sneakily wrapped his arm around her shoulder, earning a surprised gasp from the red-haired girl, before her face went flushed.   
  
“I’m sorry for all the trouble, but once we can find a good place to spend a night, I will make you feel better. Trust me, I’ll make sure you forget you had a bad day...” He hastily slid his hand to her chest and gave her a gentle squeeze.   
  
“H-Hey… What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Misty meekly demanded, yet she didn’t try to move his hand away from her breast. “I… W-Well, let’s just find a hotel or something so you can… help me…” A small, exhilarated grin grew on her face.  
  
Pleased with her consent, Red kept looking around the town until his eyes caught, just ahead, a wide, two-story stone building with framed timber; which actually looks more like a big cottage. The entrance was guarded with heavy wooden beams, with a broad tinted glass above the front doors. There was a monument sign in front of the building with ‘Peachy Bloom Inn’ written over it.   
  
“Hey, what about this place?” He pointed towards the establishment with his finger to Misty.  
  
“Yeah, it looks pretty nice.” Misty beamed, bringing herself closer to him.  
  
As they now made their way towards the inn, Misty suddenly sensed an unexpected strange feeling from behind. She looked over her shoulder, only to find nothing more than lamp posts. Misty could’ve sworn she felt like someone was watching them, and she didn’t like that, though since she and Red are the only ones walking in the night, it didn’t bother her as much. Actually, she didn’t feel frightened at all. It was like she had a clear idea of who was following them.   
  
Misty turned back to her boyfriend, and to her confusion, he seemed unaware of what’s going on. The thing is, if they really fell into a trap, Red would’ve noticed by now and then he would become hostile to protect her. As far as she knew, he had heightened instincts, but now he looked like he doesn’t sense any danger at all. Misty thought of warning him, yet she couldn’t bring herself to open her mouth. She might just be hearing things because of her fatigue, but also she doesn’t want him to think she’s just paranoid.  
  
Looking behind once again, still not finding a single soul, she decided to stay quiet when they already reached the cottage-like building, hoping whoever or whatever it was would stop creeping on them.  
  
As the couple crossed the glass door, they took a moment to look over the indoor designs. The hardwood floor was so polished that it reflected the entire room, with a long dhurrie rug extended over the entrance. Two fans with lamps were hung from the roof, illuminating the lobby with dim light, but somehow making the visitors feel relaxed in the environment.   
  
They headed to the reception desk, where a young woman was reading a magazine before she noticed the new guests showing up.  
  
“Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Peachy Bloom Inn. How can I help you?” The receptionist said with a polite smile.  
  
“Yeah, we would like to rent a room for tonight please.” Red replied before he discreetly squeezed Misty’s behind.  
  
Misty almost jumped as she held back a yelp, turning angrily at Red. She knew he didn’t mean to humiliate her, but it was very inappropriate, especially in public. Then again, she couldn’t deny that it’s arousing for her getting fondled by Red, she could even tell he was getting impatient to have some alone time with her.  
  
“Of course, sir. That would be twenty-five Pokédollars.” After Red gave the receptionist a couple of bills, she reached down and gave him a set of keys. “Here are your keys, sir. And if you’re looking for somewhere to eat, we have a restaurant service on the other side, the access is by the door to the left, next to me.”  
  
“Thank you, miss. Shall we get some dinner there?” Red asked as he led Misty to the restaurant.  
  
“I’d love to, as long as you keep it in your pants.” She teased with a smirk, taking a glance at his crotch.  
  
However, as Red and Misty just went to the next area, a woman just showed up at the entrance. In fact, she looked like a stranger, wearing a buttoned leather trench coat, a wide-brimmed fedora hat, and a pair of cat-eye shaped sunglasses.  
  
The woman looked around the lobby as if she was trying to find someone or something, as she took off her sunglasses that revealed her piercing crystal blue eyes. Then she made her way towards the reception.  
  
“Good evening ma’am, how can I help you?” The young receptionist asked with the usual polite smile.  
  
“I’m here for a room to spend the night.” The woman with the fedora responded.  
  
“Of course ma’am, that would be twenty-five Pokédollars, please. Say, you’re not from around here, are you?” She asked as she handed the stranger the other keys, as the new guest paid with a credit card.   
  
“You could say that.” The woman leaned forward and continued in a low voice. “Between you and me, my company is looking for some talented Pokemon trainers around this region, so I’m here to find some recruits so we can promote our own team.”  
  
“Oh, you’re an agent!” The reception responded in amazement. “Well you’re in luck ma’am, there are some Pokemon trainers gathered in the restaurant area just behind this door!” She pointed the same direction she gave to Misty and Red moments ago.  
  
“Much obliged for your assistance, miss.” And so the woman made her way to the restaurant.

* * *

Misty and Red were sitting at a table, dining their slices of cake after the waiter brought the plates they ordered. They were impressed earlier by the stylish look of

the restaurant. The place also had large paneled glass windows, allowing the guests to have an amazing view of the landscapes of the countryside. The fireplace next to them made the atmosphere so peaceful for everyone who is spending time enjoying their meals. 

“Oh man, this is so delicious! I must say, this is what we get for all our hard work today.” Red stated as he took a bite of his slice of carrot cake.

“I know! I say we should find an easy way to get money if we wanna go to places like this.” Misty replied, humming in delight as she tasted the sweetness of her pumpkin pie.

“I’m sure we’ll find an easy way to get it, the more we win the gym badges and tournaments, the better.”   
“Here, have a bite of this.” Misty reached out with a sample of her pie on a fork.

Red was taken aback at her gesture, but he chuckled as he took the piece of the pie into his mouth. In return, he sliced a small portion of his carrot cake with the fork and offered it to her, which she happily accepted. They’d freely admit it was pretty silly to act like lovers, but even though Red and Misty only had a couple of dates, they loved every single moment they spent together on their journeys. 

After finishing the last piece of her pie, Misty was about to put her mind at rest, but then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a woman with a wide fedora sitting at the bar behind Red, a couple of tables from him. 

All of a sudden, she got the same feeling the moment she set her eyes on that stranger, the same way she felt like when someone was following them. Misty couldn’t be so sure if that woman was the stalker, but Misty had reasons to suspect her, especially her crimson-colored lipstick which just reminded her of someone. 

“Hey… I think we should go to our room now, shouldn’t we?”

Misty turned to Red, who was giving her a lascivious smirk as he paid the bill. Right now wasn’t the right moment to be squirrely, but Red still seemed oblivious about the dubious presence from that woman at the bar, which he should have noticed that already. At this moment, Misty had enough, she was trying to have a moment of peace and some intimacy with Red, and she will never let anyone ruin her night. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and wait for me, Red? I’m going to get some refreshments, you know you always get thirsty after our little ‘shaking’.” Misty responded, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

Red blinked, puzzled at her suggestion, but he let out a chuckle with a nod of agreement. “Alright… But don’t take too long. You know how moody I get when I have to wait…” With a wink, he stood up from his chair and walked away.

“Oh, you know I love it when you get moody…” She replied with a giggle.

As she watched Red getting out of the restaurant, her expression grew gravely, as she turned to the woman at the bar, drinking a glass of wine while reading the menu. Misty already had a clear idea who it might be, and while she’d rather avoid making a scene, she’s not going to just stand by and let that woman stalk her and her boyfriend all around.

Standing up from her seat and leaving the table, Misty headed towards the bar. As she was walking by the tables, she could feel the eyes from the other guests watching her, especially at her denim shorts tightening between her bubble butt, but Misty just ignored them. At this very moment, the only thing she was focused on, was to confront the stranger.

The lady with the fedora just noticed Misty’s approaching, but she was seemingly calm until Misty took a seat beside her. She eyed the young woman warily as she left the glass of wine on the counter. 

“Can I help you?” She tried to act normal, reading back to the menu like she didn’t care.

“Cut the crap, Jessie. I know it’s you.”

Misty noticed the woman - now revealed as the notorious member of the infamous Team Rocket – flinch at being discovered. Then she let out an exasperated sigh as she took off her sunglasses.

“How did you know it was me?” Jessie said, not even remotely anxious her cover was blown.

“You’re kidding, aren’t you? Your disguise looks very convenient to avoid getting attention, which you’re only doing the opposite. Also, maybe you should have changed the color of your lipstick.”

“Heh, guess I’m not a master of disguise like I thought I was, huh?” Jessie let out a chuckle and took another sip of her drink.

“You better tell me what the hell you’re doing here? If you’re intending to steal our Pokemon, then I’m going to tell everyone about you.” Misty threatened, motioning to the other Pokemon trainers sitting around the restaurant.  
“Calm down, little missy. I’m not here because of that. I was looking for Red.”

“What?” Misty was taken aback, almost falling off the stool after hearing that answer.

“I’m sure he told you about what happened between us, didn’t he?” Jessie asked with a smirk, swirling her glass of wine. “To be honest, I was missing him so much. And by the time I learned he’s hanging out with you, I couldn’t help but feel jealous. So I thought I could find him and… I don’t know, say hi to him I guess.”

Misty was still dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what she just heard. To begin with, Red actually told her the truth about him and Jessie. Before he met Misty, Jessie ambushed him and tried to steal his pokemon, but their encounter ended with a big twist when they… jumped each other’s bones. No matter how the truth shocked Misty, she appreciated his honesty to know he didn’t want to keep secrets from her. 

Even so, she found herself finding it hard to believe Jessie would say something like she has envy. If she really had feelings for Red, why didn’t she come to find him when she had the chance?

“Relax, sweetie. I’m not here to take away your boyfriend.” Jessie spoke teasingly at Misty’s stunned face. “Actually it’s good for you to have such an amazing man like Red. He’s in the room waiting for you, right?”

A blush spread across Misty’s face. She grew irritated and awkward to respond, but then a thought came to her, like she just realized there was something fishy behind Jessie’s question. 

“Wait… don’t tell me that you…” She trailed off after noticing Jessie’s flushed cheeks. 

“Can you blame me? I couldn’t find a good partner who can… relieve my stress. And Red proved to be the one and only man I was looking for...” Jessie replied, squeezing her thighs together. 

“D-Do you really think he’s gonna say yes just when you show up out of nowhere?” Misty retorted with her arms crossed.  
“You wanna make a bet?” Jessie suggested tauntingly. “If you can proof Red is faithful with you, I promise I will not get between your relationship, ever.”

Misty was caught off guard once again, but she already knew it would be stupid to accept a challenge, especially with a no-good Team Rocket member. However, she grew more worried at the thought that maybe Red wasn’t honest with her after all. Red has been so kind to her and he’s been a great support whenever she was low in spirits, yet it’s been only months since they started hanging out and she doesn’t know him better yet. 

The more she watched Jessie’s face brim with smug confidence, the more she was getting irritated before getting determined to prove Red only has feelings to her and how wrong Jessie was.

Misty opened her mouth, ready to give Jessie the answer.

* * *

“Man, what’s taking her so long?” Red sighed as he was sitting on the queen-sized bed, wearing nothing but his underwear. 

He was still waiting for Misty but it’s been more than ten minutes and still, she hasn’t shown up yet. And the worst part was he already got a hard-on, just by thinking how excitable his night will be with her. He knew Misty wouldn’t go outside to find a convenience store at this hour, yet he couldn’t stop wondering what’s taking her so long.

Feeling this could take forever if he stays like this, Red decided to get off the bed and went toward his scattered clothes to get dressed. But before he was about to pick up his shirt, the sound of the door opening reached his ears from behind.  
He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God, for a moment I thought-” He turned around and froze when he saw it wasn’t his loving partner, but rather a familiar-looking woman with the long curly magenta-red hair and sapphire-blue eyes.

“Hello Red… It’s been a long while…” She took off her trench coat and dropped it to the floor, revealing her usual Team Rocket’s uniform.

At that moment, Red unintentionally ogled at her flawless and athletic figure. The black shirt could barely contain her FF-cup, as her breasts jutted out proudly through her white shirt to the point that he couldn’t see the large R letter. Her flat abdomen could show she had a good workout or diet to keep it in good shape. However, his attention was caught by her trimmed and sculpted waistline, with her mini-skirt clinging around her wide, meaty hips. The long leathered stockings wrapped tightly around the squishy flesh of her plump thighs. Although it’s been a year since he met her, Jessie was still voluptuous in a matronly way that could make Misty envious.

Suddenly, Red snapped out of his reverie when Jessie began to approach him with a sway to her hips, as the door began to close itself. 

“J-Jessie?! W-What are you doing here?!” Red’s face went red as he tried to cover his erection with his hands.  
“It’s okay boy, I just wanted to come by and say hello.” Jessie replied.

Red gulped when Jessie was now standing an inch closer to him. Even though he had grown, he never reached the same height as her imposing tall body, while his head could barely reach her chin. He looked down and noticed closely her nipples poking through the fabric of her black shirt.

Jessie reached her hand under his chin and lifted his head with a finger, so he could look at her twinkling eyes.

“Are you happy to see me, Red? I think you are...” She muttered huskily when she noticed the bulge in his boxers.

“W-Whoa, now wait just a sec! Where’s Misty?” Red demanded with his face flushed, as he took one step away from her.  
“Oh don’t worry about her, she decided to challenge some other trainers for a pokemon battle.” Jessie waved her hand nonchalantly.

“Wait, what? That doesn’t make sense! She told me to wait for her here! I swear if you did something to her I will…” Red trailed off, he was completely embarrassed to antagonize a member of Team Rocket in his underwear. 

“Hey calm down Red. She’s still in the restaurant and I can assure you she’s fine.” Jessie replied reassuringly, before a mischievous grin grew on her face.“She doesn’t know I’m here though, so how about we get this started while she’s busy, hmm?”

“Whoa, now hold it right there! Y-You can’t just-” Red flinched when Jessie grasped his shoulders, before she led him to the front of the bed and set him down.

“Remember the last time we met, you defeated me in a battle? I had to submit to you and you fucked me like an animal. That was the greatest day of my life...” Jessie said huskily, as she bent closer to Red.

“T-That happened a year ago Jessie…” Red tried to lean away from her lustful gaze, unfortunately, he couldn’t help but stare at her big breasts hanging down to his chest. 

“I know, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you Red. I don’t think there’s another man who could be on your level.” Jessie replied in a fueled lustful whisper. “But what about you? I’m sure you missed my sexy milf body, didn’t you?”

The Team Rocket member then stood up and turned around with her hands raised to the back of her neck, showing her shapely booty. Red almost let out a gasp and looked in awe at the sight of Jessie’s skirt which could make out the perfect outline of her curvy thick ass, as the fabric surrounded the flesh of her backside so tightly that there was no wrinkle in it.

Smirking at his reaction, Jessie squatted down slightly with her hands on her knees and started to do a little dance by making her butt cheeks wobbling around beneath her skirt. She proved to be quite a dancer as she shook her hips rhythmically. 

Red felt his breath catch in his throat, finding himself hypnotized by her twerking that he was starting to feel so tempted to reach his hands out and grab her jiggling butt. However, he gripped the sheets instead so he could hold himself back, like he’s in the middle of a lap dance in a strip club and was warned he shouldn’t touch. Though that didn’t help his raging boner was getting worse every passing second.

Jessie let out a provocative chuckle, before she brought her rump down to his lap. She continued with her lap dance, but at the same time, she began to grind her ass against his erection in his underwear.

“Ugh… Holy shit!” Red arched his back with a groan. His breath grew heavier when he felt his throbbing member rubbing between her clothed ass cheeks.

“Admit it Red, you’ve been dreaming about my big fat ass all the time…” Jessie giggled teasingly as she slid her fingers under her skirt and rolled them up slowly.

Red chewed his lip tensely as he lowered his head to watch Jessie about to reveal her naked butt. A part of him was so anticipated to witness her glutes being exposed, but the other was warning him not to look or else she will manage to seduce him that he’s going to make the biggest mistake of his life as a result. 

Suddenly a sound of a crack reached into his ear before he turned to the door which actually wasn’t fully closed. He spotted someone peeking through the crack of the door. But immediately he recognized a glimpse of the red hair and blue eyes. At that moment, he came to a shocking realization about who was standing behind the door. 

“MISTY?!” Red yelled and jumped out of the bed that pushed Jessie away from his groin. 

Jessie yelped by his outburst as she stumbled, but the moment she heard Red yelling the name of his girlfriend, she already knew Red just found out their little scheme and they’re already screwed.

Red just noticed Misty was trying to hide away from his view. “Misty, I know you’re in there! Come here right now!” He demanded like an angry parent. In fact, he was completely upset that he just lost his erection.

Jessie wanted to approach Red and try to calm him down, but he raised a hand to her, warning that this was just between him and his girlfriend and she should not interfere. Lowering her head in resignation, she decided to back down and remain silent, hoping the consequences won’t be severe as she can imagine. 

The door slowly creaked open and then Misty stepped in, with her head hung low in shame that clearly showed she regretted her recent decisions. She lifted her gaze to face Red, only to flinch when she met his disdainful scowl. She could read the displeasure and disappointment written over his countenance. 

“Um… Hey Red…” Misty said meekly with a nervous smile, but she felt like anidiot for trying to act like nothing was happening. 

“What the hell is going on! Are you trying to set me up so you would make me look like a cheater?” He glanced at Jessie before glaring back at his girlfriend.

“Wait, Red, it’s my fault!” Jessie interjected, much to Misty’s surprise. “I… I convinced her to make a bet if you are really faithful to her. To be honest, I didn’t think this would end up pretty bad.” She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. 

Her answer evidently caught Red by surprise, as he turned to Misty dumbfoundedly. Misty then nodded with her head to confirm Jessie was telling the truth. Even so, Red was so confused, but he was also very pissed at the fact that he was being used as a bargaining chip. 

Although, judging by the look of Misty’s face filled with guilt, Red could see she didn’t mean to expose him so she would become a victim. He couldn’t bring himself to berate her, but right now he wasn’t in a forgiving mood unless she decides to fess up; fortunately, Misty looked like she was ready to come herself clean.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he slumped down on the bed. “Misty, you have ten seconds to explain yourself.” He said with a warning glare. 

Without wasting her chance to redeem herself, possibly the one and only she could get, Misty began to clear up the events that happened just moments ago. From when she got the feeling they were being followed before reaching the inn, and the moment she realized it was Jessie. She even revealed to Red that Jessie was deeply in love with him, even though they haven’t seen each other for a long time.

Red blinked in disbelief as he took a glance at Jessie, who averted her gaze away with her arms crossed; but that kind of gesture, and the hint of blush on her face, was very clear for Red to find out the truth. He was under the impression Jessie never had any interest in him, and what happened between them was just a one night stand; his libido was out of control before he learned how to restrain his urges. 

After Misty finished with the whole story, everything was now making so much sense for him, but all the details and revelations were too much, to the point that he was having a hard time getting his head around it.

“Jessie, can you give us some privacy for a moment?” Red asked in a low, serious tone.

Jessie didn’t hesitate, she nodded and made her way out of the room, but not before she cast a sideway solemn glance at Misty. 

After the door was closed, Red turned to his girlfriend with a dejected frown.

“I just got one question. What made you think that I would be cheating on you?”

“How should I know you would never cheat on me?” Red almost reeled when Misty responded dubiously. “Red, I know you are a good man and I’m glad you’re being honest with me, but most of my friends had boyfriends who were pretty much like you…” She looked down, taking a deep breath. “I tried so hard to believe that you would never do such a thing, but I couldn’t stop worrying that I’d be wrong. When Jessie told me she was looking for you, I got panicked, thinking that my fears were happening for real.” 

Red’s face began to soften when he was finally starting to comprehend what drove her to make a bet. It doesn’t mean that was justifiable though, but he knew some people would make rash decisions when they’re distressed. Then again, he felt a little guilty because he should have paid attention to her, maybe if he’d found out about her concerns, none of this would’ve happened. 

Misty walked forward and sat in the bed beside Red, yet she kept her gaze away from him. Red just noticed closely the unbidden tears welling up in her eyes.

She let out an unsteady sigh. “You know what, forget everything I said, I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Jessie in the first place! God, I can’t believe I was so stupid...” Misty slumped down with hands to her face, letting out a woeful sniffle.   
Having enough to see her beating herself up, Red reached out with his hand and turned her head gently sideways so she could look in his eyes. Misty almost flinched by his touch, but the comforting look from Red managed to soothe her nerves.

“Babe, I get it now, and I forgive you.” He began softly as he wiped her tears with his thumb. “Yeah, what you did was pretty reckless, but you didn’t know what else you could have done. In fact, if I was in your shoes, I would do the very same thing.” 

Misty shook her head and let out a sardonic chuckle. “Come on, do I really need your pity? I almost screwed our relationship and I don’t think I really deserved it.”

Red frowned at her remark, before he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against her. Misty jumped up slightly at his move until she found herself relieved by the kiss and she happily returned it, with her arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, before Red broke away from her lips.

“Now you feel better?” Red asked with a smile.

“I do, thank you Red.” Misty replied in relief. 

Satisfied with the answer, Red clasped his hands on her shoulders. “One more thing, no matter what happens, I will never leave you, ever. And next time if there’s something bothering you or if there’s something you want to tell me, please let me know. Okay?”

Misty grew thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. “Alright, but only if you promise not to fondle my body while we’re in public.” She narrowed her eyes as she lifted her finger.

“Aw man, now you’re driving a hard bargain.” Red playfully complained with a pout.

Red and Misty laughed together, feeling utterly relieved that their relationship was saved; furthermore, this kind of experience made them learn about how important it was to share their doubts and fears in order to trust each other. They’re still young and have so much to learn, but they’re becoming mature and at the same time, their bond was growing stronger.

However, they knew there was still one issue they had to deal with. Of course, it involves the woman who started all the mess and accidentally ruined their relationship.

“So… what should we do with Jessie?” Red turned his head at the closed door. “I’m pretty sure she’s still waiting for us out there.”

“Well, technically I won the bet against her,” Misty said with a triumphant smirk, but then her smile faded. “Then again, as much as I hate to admit, if it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t have this serious talk.”

“Heh, who could’ve imagined we would get some counseling by a Team Rocket fugitive?” Red let out an amused chuckle.  
“Yeah, ain’t life full of surprises?” Misty crossed her arms under her plump chest. “I still don’t trust her though, but I have the feeling she won’t leave us alone until she gets what she wants.”

Red flinched like something just hit him in the head, and turned to Misty, dumbfounded. “Wait, are you saying…” He trailed off as his face flushed in deep red. “B-But what about-”

“Red, let’s be honest, you’re some sort of a chick-magnet. Someday you’ll have another woman trying to get in your pants.” Misty replied with an irritated sigh. “Remember the time when you fought against Whitney? She never took her eyes off you behind your back.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Red rubbed the back of his neck. “Now that you mentioned it, I remember you grew jealous and pulled my ear when she tried to ask me something before we left."

“That was because she tried to ask you if she can tag along with us, you know I would never say yes to that.” Misty shook her head as her face softened. “You see where I’m going with that, Red? I know you care about me, but you couldn’t help yourself when Jessie seduced you. So… if you really wanna plow her… I say go for it.”

Red froze with a shocked expression on his face. “Misty, this is crazy. Are you sure about this? I really don’t wanna do this to make you upset and-”

Misty silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. “Red, I won’t let Jessie take you away from me, ever. As long as you don’t kiss her or give her some affection, then it’s fine. After you finish with her, I’m gonna show her that you belong to me and no one else...” 

A suggestive smirk grew across her lips, before she stood off the bed and headed for the chair at the corner to sit down.

Red went speechless when he realized she really meant to watch and wait for her turn. He pinched himself when he thought everything was just a wet dream, only to realize it wasn’t. He still hesitated about the idea, but the suggestion to plow Jessie and Misty was too much for him to endure it. Red felt his member throbbing strongly inside his underwear, realizing his rock-hard erection was recovered. At this point, he couldn’t deny this was a tempting offer he couldn’t refuse.

He turned his head to Misty, who was now sitting in the chair with her legs crossed, as she looked back at him with a smile, motioning toward the door with her eyes and said. “Go for it, stud.”

Motivated by her permission, Red stood off the bed, went in long strides to the door and opened it, finding Jessie leaning against the wall beside. She perked up when she noticed his presence, but before she was going to say something, Red grasped her arm and took her back into his room, leading her to the front of the bed.

Jessie remained silent as she turned around and watched Red hanging what appeared to be a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle, before closing the door. She grew nervous, thinking she was now in deep trouble until she saw Misty sitting in the chair with a calm look.

Before Jessie could ask what’s going on, Red approached her with his eyes burning so hungrily, that it gave her a shiver of excitement. She took a step forward and closed her eyes, puckering her full lips in anticipation for a kiss. At that moment, she stopped caring about Misty’s presence, and the only thing she wanted was tasting Red’s lips one more time.

“Remember, no kissing!” 

Jessie’s eyes grew wide with disbelief after hearing the warning from Misty, but she didn’t have the time to react when Red gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards, before her huge, perky breasts flew out, bouncing and jiggling before his eyes. She let out a gasp with a heavy blush on her face, before Red cupped the supple flesh of her knockers, squeezing them firmly as they bulged out between his fingers.

Red licked his lips at the sight of her big pink nipples jutting out like large gumdrops, before he reached forward and latched one of her teats into the heat of his mouth.

“Ooooh!, Red! Aaahh! W-What's gotten into you?” Jessie whimpered as she placed her hands on his shoulders, submitting herself to his imperious will as she held him closer to her bosom.

While Red kept sucking greedily on her breast, he slipped his arms around down to the curves of her hips, until his hands reached down to fondle her big round ass cheeks. Jessie inhaled sharply when a jolt of pleasure ran through her body, enjoying the feeling of her backside getting squeezed tightly and his tongue swirling around her trapped nipple inside his mouth. 

Yet, it wasn’t pleasant enough for Red to feel her clothed skin, so he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her skirt and pulled them down, albeit with some effort to remove her clingy garment. Jessie decided to give him a hand by sliding her skirt down over her calves to her feet, before kicking it aside, allowing him to grope her naked posterior.

Misty meanwhile was still sitting in the chair while watching Red cautiously, making sure he wouldn’t get carried away and follow the rules as she instructed him. But the moment he started to undress Jessie, she felt every inch of her body heating up, not because she was enjoying watching her boyfriend about to ravage that no-good Team Rocket broad, rather because she’s trying not to get sexually aroused in front of them. 

Yet, Misty knew it wasn’t that easy holding herself back. Since they seemed to not be paying attention to her, Misty began to caress her own body discreetly, brushing her fingers against the side of her left breast. Unfortunately that didn’t help as she felt the warming sensation between her legs, which prompted her to unzip her shorts and slide her hand under her underwear. 

Red released Jessie’s breast with an audible pop, before he placed her on the bed on all fours. He awed at the marvelous view of her thong wedged between her bubbly butt cheeks, big enough to suffocate a man who wants to shove his face between them.

The redheaded woman turned over her shoulder when she noticed Red was holding up, and saw he found himself hypnotized. Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind, reminding her that Red did have a weakness for her luscious rump. A smirk plastered on her face.

“What’s wrong, little boy? Is my big fat ass too much for you to handle?” Jessie giggled devilishly, as she lifted her haunches up in the air and wiggled her shapely rump left to right. 

Letting out a husky growl, Red pulled the shirt over his head, giving Jessie a good look of his bare chest, before he climbed up on the bed. She slowly licked her lips, amazed that he had time to keep himself in good shape, though she was more focused on the raging boner about to burst out his underpants, wondering why he hasn’t taken it off yet. 

The young man then raised a hand, and before Jessie realized it, he gave her a slap on one of her mounds. Jessie gasped in shock at the suddenness of the pain, yet the sensation offered a great feeling of pleasure like she didn’t feel before in a while.

“I would choose my words carefully if I were you…” Red responded coldly, digging his fingers into her aching glute. “You’re only here to be punished for that little stunt of yours. So get ready, ‘cause I’m not gonna go easy on you…”

The intimidating and authoritative tone of Red’s voice made Jessie and even Misty feel a shiver down their spine, instead of fear though, they got aroused and felt their nether regions stirring. What they had in common, but were unaware, was that they both knew Red can be such a nice partner, but the truth was that they knew he had a dominant side, whenever his mind is overwhelmed by lust, to the point he loses his self-control. 

While it can be a little scary to imagine he could become a sex-crazed animal, Jessie and Misty actually love that side of him. In fact, even if they’re not submissive, they would always do what Red says and in return, he would give them the greatest pleasure they’d ever felt.

Red looked down and noticed some limpid fluids trailing down her legs, surely her thong was already wet like a drenched towel by now. A toothy grin spread across his face, as he proceeded to remove her G-string. Jessie lifted her legs in response, allowing him to take off her lingerie.

She shook her hips eagerly to encourage him to make a move, she knew well he couldn’t just resist having a taste of her juicy pussy. However, what she failed to realize was that Red had another idea, and then, without forewarning, he pushed his index and middle finger into her womanhood. 

Jessie cried out in delight, yet that wasn’t what she was yearning for. “Hyah! Red, what do you think you’re doing? Ooooaaahh!” She stretched her back and moaned, when he started to finger her depths relentlessly.

“I know what are you expecting me to do, but I already told you, this is your punishment.” Red leaned over her so he could whisper into her ear, making her skin practically crawl in response.

He backed away as he watched his hand getting wet by the female juices dripping out of her snatch, and the more Jessie was shivering in pleasure, the more her big round buttocks kept jiggling like jelly. The glimmer of hunger in his eyes grew keener, before he hunched down and clamped his mouth directly on her ass, nibbling and sucking one of her juicy buns as he continued thrusting his fingers inside her.

“Aaagh! What the fuck!” Jessie gasped sharply. Even though she felt the discomfort while Red was literally chewing her ass, the waves of pleasure took over her body somehow took that pain away.

Misty watched heatedly as her boyfriend fingered and bit Jessie, as she dug her fingers into her womanhood, to the point she already felt the crotch of her shorts getting wet. While she was having fun to see the prideful criminal being humiliated, her libido skyrocketed every passing second that she knew touching herself was not good enough. Nonetheless, she strove to keep it together until Red finished with her.

After leaving some bite marks on her skin, Red withdrew his fingers out of her soaked pussy, earning a disappointed groan from Jessie. Yet, he didn’t stop from there as he positioned behind her, and then he pulled down his boxers.

Jessie looked back and gasped excitedly at the sight of his cucumber-sized prick bursting out from its prison; as for Misty, she felt her insides tingling just by looking at her boyfriend now fully naked, even if she didn’t have a clear look to his manhood.

“Mmm... Yeah… Give it to me Red… Hurry up…” Jessie breathed lecherously, getting so impatient to finally have his cock inside her.

“Hey, hey, not so fast, lady.” Red grinned as he wrapped one of his hands around her hip. 

Then he placed his hardened 7-sized meat stick between her thighs and then started to lubricate his rod with her wetness. Jessie cooed as she was feeling his hardness stroking her moistened pussy, but then noticed Red was holding himself back on purpose as he kept rubbing her crotch.

“N-Now what?!” Jessie expressed her frustration by casting an angry glare at Red.

“You really want my cock so bad? Then you gotta apologize first…” Red challenged with a depraved smirk, although he was struggling to contain the itch of penetrating her frontal hole. 

“Y-You can’t be serious…” Jessie responded in disbelief. Out of all the teasing he had done to her, it occurred to her that this time he was going too far.

He cocked an eyebrow in amusement at Jessie’s act of defiance, which prompted him to raise his right hand and spank her ass once more. Jessie cried out when she felt a painful stinging slap on her rear cheek, as she slumped her head against the pillow. Though unexpectedly, a great sense of excitement sparked within her that she recognized as a sweet pain. She didn’t know where it came from and why she just found it exhilarating, but she did. 

“Don’t forget the reason why I’m punishing you, Jessie. So the only way you can make up for it, is to say you’re sorry or else we’re going to stop from there.”

Jessie suddenly raised her head with the eyes wide open after hearing the threat. It’s become clear she fell in his trap and now he’s forcing her to do something that would shatter her ego forever. Even if he was just bluffing, she couldn’t help but fear the possibility. She always wanted to keep her pride intact, but right now the only thing she could think of was his cock inside her.

“This is your last chance. Say you’re sorry! Say it!” Red demanded as he slapped her backside again, earning another whimper from the redheaded woman.

She bit her trembling bottom lip as her face was sweating like she had a fever. The look of anxiousness and agitation twisted on her face. And then, gathering her remaining strength, she pushed herself up on her hands and immediately…

“I’M SORRY!” She screamed out so loud, that her voice filled the entire room. “I’M SORRY I TRICKED YOUR GIRLFRIEND! AND I’M SORRY FOR ALMOST RUINING YOUR RELATIONSHIP! I’M NOTHING BUT A WHORE WHO’S ADDICTED TO YOUR COCK! PLEASE PUNISH MY NAUGHTY PUSSY!” 

As Jessie took some breaths after her outburst, Red and Misty were completely taken aback, to the point that the former stopped rubbing his shaft against her crotch. They knew Jessie can be emotional sometimes, especially when she’s defeated, but to make a derogatory remark about herself and begging Red to discipline her was totally new. Yet, despite their surprise, they were pleased to know Jessie had already learned her lesson and considered it was enough. 

“Alright, all is forgiven. Now here’s your reward.”

With his rod now coated with her female juices, he placed the head against the entrance of her drenched womanhood, as Jessie held her breath. Then he pushed his hips forward and shoved the whole length into the depths of Jessie’s cavern with one thrust.

She let out a big squeal of ecstasy as she felt her insides stretching out by the girth of his cock. The blissful sensation of his thickness she’s been missing for a long time, was now fulfilling her deepest desires.

“Yyyeeeeesss~! Give me all your cock Red~!” She mewled blissfully as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. Her tongue hung loosely out of her mouth as some drool dribbled from the corners. 

“No need to tell me twice…” Red replied huskily as he drove his prick in and out of her cunt.

Jessie gasped and moaned as she felt her backside getting pummeled, even as she pressed her rear against him simultaneously, with Red’s meat taking up most of the spaces inside her pussy. While he pounded her sensitive spores, he watched her bubble butt rippling from the repeated smacks of his sturdy pelvis along the hard thrusts of his cock.

“Nnngghh… You better not pass out. Haah! I’m just getting started...” Red grunted hoarsely as he felt her moistened inner walls clenching around his dick. He leaned over her back with his arms swung beneath her and then groped her sizable knockers.

“Hhhaaaahh! Yes! Grope my tits Red~!” Jessie wailed as she placed her hands on his, pressing herself against him to feel his warm breaths on her neck.

Meanwhile, Misty began to ram her fingers furiously into her womanhood, while pinching one of her nipples under her shirt, to the point she couldn’t hold back her ragged breaths. The incredible lasciviousness engendered, clouding her mind and making it impossible for her to keep her composure. In fact, she grew very jealous hearing Jessie begging him to plow her more and more.

Red picked up his pace as his pelvis smacked her backside with fervor as their bodies clapped against each other. He tightened his grip on her breasts, making Jessie whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, before he began to lick leisurely around her skin, as he was savoring the bittersweet taste of her sweat. He knew he was taking a risk after Misty warned him about giving some sort of affection to Jessie, but until then he was extremely overwhelmed by the excitement to follow the rules like he was supposed to.

“Ooohh yes! Fuck me harder Red~! Haahh! Aaahh!” Jessie cried merrily as her female juices were dripping on to the bed, remotely leaving some wet patches on the sheets. 

The incredible wetness in her inner cavern allowed Red to drive his throbbing rod way past the entrance of her womb. He could feel his balls beginning to clench, giving him the signal for an inevitable release, yet it was just a matter of a few minutes before he reached his limit. 

Red took a hold of her wrists before pulling them back, as Jessie slumped her head down on the pillow. Then he continued to pummel her pussy with enhanced fervor like he was riding a horse. 

“Oooohh! Oohh!” Jessie began to wail as her eyes rolled back to her head, feeling her mind utterly going blank as she felt his cock going through her cervix, which produced a great sense of exhilaration through her body. 

“Fuck… I’m almost there Jessie! I’m gonna cum!” Red called out with his gritted teeth, when he felt her inner walls tightening and clamping around his plunging member in a vice-like grip. 

“YES! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR MILK YOU TWERP!” She screamed vividly as she turned over her shoulder to him with a crazed look on her face. 

“Aaaahhh… Aaah… Uuhh.. Haaah...” Misty puffed and panted as she rubbed her clit frantically, reaching for her climax that didn’t care if her shorts end up getting wet. Furthermore, she was positively thrilled after hearing Red’s announcement, meaning it won’t take too long before she finally gets her turn. 

“Oh God… I’m cumming!” Red exclaimed before slamming himself into Jessie’s haunches and then proceeding to blow his load inside her vessel.

“HHHHYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Jessie wailed out and shuddered violently underneath his body with her arched back and face twisted in sweet agony when she reached her orgasm. 

Red hissed excitedly through his clenched teeth with his balls throbbing, as he savored the feeling of her insides getting plastered with his warm sperm, followed by the sensation of her female juices churning around his dick. Even with Red’s cock still plugged in her pussy, some remains of each other’s cum leaked out of her folds.

Once they finished cumming together, Red slowly pulled his rod out of the battered hole with a satisfied sigh, revealing it’s barely semi-erect despite releasing a fair amount of semen. He let go of Jessie’s arms and watched her collapsing to the bed, as he took a moment to watch his cum drooling out of her gaping pussy, splattering the sheets with its gooey trail.   
Seeing Jessie has left to recover from her post-orgasm, Red turned around to see his girlfriend seemingly dazed in her seat, only to find out she has been masturbating after he noticed her hand slipped under her shorts and some of her female cum running down her thighs.

With a hungry look in his eyes, Red sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread open, proudly showing his cum-coated manhood, getting fully erected once again, as he beckoned to Misty by tapping his lap.

Misty’s breath was caught in her throat at his gesture, before she stood up from the chair and approached him in a steady, yet slow pace. Red could notice the depraved, hungry look in her eyes as she glanced down to his hardened member.  
The young redheaded woman lowered to her knees before she reached out with her hand and grasped around Red’s dick. He let out a grunt as Misty began to stroke his shaft, but he wanted more than that.

“Clean it up...” Red breathed out with a command.

Misty blinked and looked up to him with a hint of hesitation, but his glaring gaze silenced her before she could make a remark, however the dominant tone in his voice aroused her to a point that she happily obliged. With her tongue sticking out, she licked the mushroom tip with a flick to have the first taste of his spunk, earning a grunt of approval from Red. She knew his man-meat was drenched with Jessie’s fluids, yet she couldn’t help herself as she continued to clean him.

He shuddered in a brief state of euphoria while watching his naughty girl slurping all over his bulb like a lollipop, though he wanted more than that and wouldn’t let Misty try to hold herself back.

“Come on Misty… I know you can do better, use your mouth…” Red encouraged as he placed his hand on her head.

Raising an eyebrow suggestively at Red, Misty wrapped her lips around his twitching cockhead and then dove forward, sliding his mighty steed into her mouth with a low moan. She rolled her tongue in circles around the sensitive surface of his throbbing member as she bobbed her head back and forth so that she swallowed a few more inches of his cock.

“Hnngh… Yeah, that’s it baby.” Red groaned heatedly, before pushing her head down gently to his crotch, so he could feel more of her warm tunnel on his sexual organ.

“Gurrk! Mmhhh! Mmmh!” Misty almost gagged when she felt his cock reaching to the back of her throat, even so she continued to slurp on his rod greedily as her cheeks puffed up.

She slipped her tongue out of her lips and ran across the lower side of the shaft as she made lewd sloppy sounds with her mouth. Then used one of her hands to fondle his softball-sized testicles around her palm, while using the other to wrap around the lower base of his shaft.

“Mmmhhn! Ghhk! Urgh! Mmmhhn!” Her cries were muffled by the thickness of his cock, as she felt more of her juices leaking out of her quivering lips. 

“Ooohh… Misty, I’m almost there!” Red moaned when he felt his balls tingling from how much she was choking his dick. He bucked his hips forward, practically fucking her mouth as his balls began bouncing up and down, almost hitting her jaw. 

Misty seemed to be unmoved by his roughness as her fingers clung to his inner thighs and let the broadness of his meat slide in and out of her throat. Her teared up eyes looked up and gazed at her boyfriend earnestly, clearly begging him to fill her mouth with his creamy, delectable spunk she was craving for.

Red roared loudly in pleasure before shoving his crotch into her face, and in a split second, he released another load of cum down her gullet. 

Her eyes opened wide in surprise at the feeling of his cum flowing out like a hose into her gullet. She whimpered with unrestrained delight when she reached her climax in the process, spraying her sweet nectar in her shorts. Misty tried to guzzle down as much seed as she could, loving the taste of it the more she drank. To her surprise though, he was pumping such an excessive amount that some ropes of sticky-white goo leaked out of her lips. 

It took a little while before Red felt his energy subside after his second orgasm, at least for now. Misty slowly pulled her head back, as she sucked all that was left on his cock like a vacuum, until she let go the tip of his mushroom with an audible pop. After that, she swallowed a mouthful of hot, white gravy with one last gulp.

“Haahhh… Hah…” She panted for breath as she wiped the last trail of semen off her with her index finger, and gleefully sucked it into her mouth.

“Fuck Misty…You’re really making me feel hard again...” Red muttered with a grin. “How about you take off your clothes right now?”

Misty beamed with an excited sigh, as she watched his manhood getting harder again, even after Red came two times. She rose to her feet, before sliding the suspenders off her shoulders and then her denim shorts fell down to her calves, before proceeding to remove her panties. After that, she took off her cropped yellow shirt and threw it aside.

Red ran his tongue across his lips at the sight of her fully naked figure. Even though she didn’t have a voluptuous body like Jessie, she still had a bombshell figure on a whole different level. He looked down to her long, slender legs of porcelain, then he followed with his eyes the curvy motion of her whittled waist, but perfectly toned in such a way that accentuated her plump hips. And finally, he craved with his eyes her protruding nipples that sat erected outwards from her buxom chest.

She stifled a giggle after noticing he remained ogling at her natural beauty for a while, before she stepped closer to him, giving him a closer look to her soaked pussy, dripping with more of her juices and waiting to be penetrated. She climbed carefully onto his lap and straddled him between his waist, with her calves resting against the sides of his thighs. 

“I can’t take it anymore, baby… I want your big cock inside me... Please…” Misty begged as she grinded her crotch against his hardened shaft, coating it with her love juices.

“Man, you’re so helpless...” Red replied huskily, as he placed a hand on her apple bottom while grasping his member with the other.

Misty raised her hips, as he prodded the tip of his spear against her drooling folds, rubbing her sensitive barrier a bit, which made her flinch out of excitement. Knowing that was her cue, Misty lowered herself, sheathing his sword deeply down her cunt. After agonizing minutes, her sexual frustration came to an end as she finally got on his cock.

“Aaaaaaahhhh!” She winced and let out a high-pitched scream of joy as her hands gripped on Red’s shoulders, feeling the remarkable sensation of his twitching cock tearing up through her mushy love tunnel.

“Hnngh! Fuck... you’re so tight down there!” Red grunted after feeling her honey pot clamping down on his third leg.

Misty took a moment to wait until her walls had taken the shape of his cock, before she lifted her haunches once more to feel his rod rubbing against her love tunnel as it was sliding in and out of her snatch. Just when a fraction of his swollen head remained inside, she impaled herself on his joystick again, this time hard enough, that she felt the tip poking her cervix. After that, she began to ride him by bouncing her hips up and down, boisterously slamming her ample posterior on his lap.

“Aahh! Haahh! Ooohh! Mmmnh!” Her whimpers and gasps became louder with each thrust of his mighty cock sliding in and out of her inner folds with ease.

Red wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her tight, moaning with pleasure as he felt her wet pussy sucking his member into her deepest depths. Then he turned his attention to her pair of supple mounds of milky flesh wobbling and jiggling, especially her perky pink nipples flicking around in front of his face. 

He licked his lips hungrily before he brought his hands up and grabbed both of her doughy breasts, firmly squeezing them in his palms, as his fingers sunk into her supple flesh, with the excess of her tender tit-flesh spilling out between his fingers. A gasping moan from Misty granted his permission to fondle her orbs in circles, before reaching forward and then claimed one of her sensitive nipples as his tongue swirled around it.

“Hhhyyaaaahh!” Misty mewled and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him sucking her teat vigorously, he even used his teeth to nibble the erected nub hard enough to send waves of libidinous pleasure running all over her skin.

Her awareness was slipping away from that, as she couldn’t even process the feeling of his cock throbbing inside her, to the point she was starting to lose her mind and begin falling into a lust-coma. Nevertheless, she found the strength to keep riding him while smothering him against her chest. 

She gradually picked up her pace and bounced onto his meat intensively, making her wide buttcheeks slap even more loudly against his lap. The former gym trainer began to gyrate her waist around as she intensified her movements. Soon the bed was creaking to the sounds of her backside smacking against Red’s thighs.

Red was almost taken by surprise when she started grinding over his manhood harder like a horny nympho, yet he had nothing to complain about as he found this side of her incredibly erotic. He pulled away from the right nipple, leaving the twitching bud slicked with saliva, and looked to Misty’s face vividly contorted in a rictus of delight.

“Hnngg! God Misty… Haah! You look so fucking sexy when you have that look on your face!” Red groaned out, with his hands fondling on her plump glutes as he pushed her waist deeper into his groin, thrusting and pumping into her without pause.

“Hoooaaahh! Aaaahhh! Yes! Fuck yes! Fuck me harder Red! I love you! I love you so much!” Misty squealed hotly before she leaned closer to Red and wrapped her lips hungrily around his face. 

Red joyfully accepted her kiss and started to make out passionately with her for a short while. Their tongues wiggled into each other blissfully in a competition for dominance, but Red easily gained the upper hand as he invaded her mouth, with his fingers gripping her buttocks strongly in his hands.

“Mmmmmmhhhh!” Misty moaned merrily into his mouth. Suddenly, she felt her pussy’s inner walls getting so tight over Red’s throbbing cock, making her realize that her climax was drawing nigh. “Red, I’m cumming! I’m about to cum!” She exclaimed between the kisses. 

Coincidentally Red was also on the verge to release his next load, and right now he had no reason to hold back. Without giving Misty a warning, he lifted her up while carrying her legs and laid her down onto the bed. She yelped out, as he then began to barrel into her snatch, plunging his member into her so deep that the head was now poking out inside her womb.

“Whhhoooooaaaaa!” Misty howled out with her eyes rolled back deliriously, as she felt her womb getting hammered by his thrusts. 

“Oh God… Take it! Take it Misty!” Red roared before he hugged her tight with his face buried in the nape of her neck, and then he gave one last mighty thrust, pouring another spray of cum all over her insides.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Misty wailed out at the top of her lungs, as she locked her legs around Red’s waist, feeling the overwhelming amount of seed filling her up. She let out several shuddering breaths, with her body writhing within Red’s grasp while he continued ejaculating the last vestiges of his sperm. 

They felt their orgasms subsiding every passing second while they were catching their breath, until Red pushed himself up from her and slid his penis out of her womanhood. At that moment, Misty’s lowers lips started to convulse before gaping open as his excessive amount of cum came gushing back out, with Misty letting out a shuddering breath as it did.

Red backed away and stood on his feet, to get a full view of Misty lying on the bed covered in sweat, with an utterly fucked silly expression adorning her face as she kept spilling his spunk out of her battered hole.

Then again, he could tell it was too soon to assume Misty was now tuckered out after that, but Red decided to take the chance to take a brief break. But as he slowly regained his consciousness, he noticed something strange that made him snap out of his daze.

Jessie was no longer on the bed. Red could’ve sworn she was passed out just a few minutes ago, or at least that’s what he believed since he was so engrossed in his lovemaking with Misty.

Suddenly, a pair of arms slid through his underarms and startled him, with one of them trailing down to his crotch and then grasping his flaccid member. Red looked back and saw Jessie peeking over his shoulder, wearing a teasing smile.

“Whoa! Jessie?” Red blurted out and moaned slightly as Jessie caressed the meaty pole in her hand. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot that it would take more than cumming inside me once to leave me unconscious...” Jessie chuckled as she used the other hand to pinch his tiny, yet hardened male nipple. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered sultrily to him. “Hope you have some energy left, ‘cause I’m not done with you yet…”

“Oohh!” He yelped at the sudden stimulation to his chest, yet he couldn’t help but shudder pleasingly.  
Once Jessie felt the hardness of his penis coming back to life, she decided to let him go before shoving him from behind, sending him back to the bed.

Red landed next to his girlfriend, who was still dazed and motionless after her recent orgasm, completely oblivious what’s happening right now. As he rolled around on his back, he stiffened when Jessie crawled onto the bed and mounted on top of him in cowgirl style, using her haunches to pin him down. He couldn’t help but feel aroused being trapped beneath her.

The scarlet-haired babe smiled eerily down at Red with her eyes glowing with mischievous hunger. Her hand reached down his torso before grabbing his young slab of meat and lined it up directly to her dripping cum-coated pussy. Without waiting further, she slammed her ass down hard upon his pelvis, burying his cock back into her cunt and punching through her cervix in one go.

“Aaaaaaaaahhh~!” She cooed in delight the moment she felt her naughty peach getting split, before starting to bounce her hips frenziedly on his length. She pressed her hands against his chest as her bubbly butt clapped against his thighs frequently.

“Oooohhh fuck!” Red gasped loudly in pleasure. Even though he was a little exhausted to keep going further, the sensation of his member rubbing up over her compressive folds was just too enjoyable to ignore. 

“Come on Red, where’s the enthusiasm?” Jessie taunted as she leaned down and placed her gloved hands upon his shoulders, with her mountainous rack dangling precariously above his face. “How about you suck on these tits, big boy?” 

Red marveled at the sight of her massive fleshy globes bobbling closely, lightly tapping against one another as her large puffy nipples swayed left and right in his face from a few inches away, giving him the unendurable temptation to devour them. Letting out a low growl, he brought his hands up and pressed her wobbling mounds together along the tantalizing buds, before he reached forward and his mouth claimed both of her nipples.

“Aaahh! Yes! That’s more like it! Fuck me, you twerp! Fuck me harder!” Jessie mewled as she proceeded to roll her lower body along his crotch with extreme passion.

Red bent his knees up as he let go of her breasts and ran his hands down to her big, juicy ass. Then he bucked his pelvis up into her nether region, making Jessie hop up and down on his lap, which made the bed start squeaking and creaking.

“Ooohh! Uuhh! Uhh! Aaah! Ohhh yes~!” Jessie breathed raggedly, making sure her buxom chest was pressed up against Red’s face so he could continue to suck and gnaw on her nipples.

“Dammit Red! Aaahh! You better hurry up and fuck me next! Mmhh!”

Jessie and Red perked up when they heard the distinct moan, before they turned to the left side and saw Misty already fully awake, pleasuring herself by fingering her snatch and fondling one of her breasts. 

“Mmphimphy?” The young man’s answer was muffled since he was still sucking the tits in his mouth, but clearly he was both shocked and astonished to see Misty seemingly aroused to watch and masturbate.

“Oh my, what do we have here? Aren’t you upset I’m fucking your boyfriend again?” Jessie giggled in amusement at the bizarre display, only to moan again when Red kept pumping his cock inside her.

“Nngghh! You’re so lucky I’m too horny to kick your ass!” Misty retorted, yet that didn’t stop her continuously thrusting her fingers in her pussy, as more of her juices squirted out. “Ugh! Just shut up and be done with him! I don’t know how much longer I can take it!”

Red smiled inwardly at her demand, before releasing the nipples out of his mouth so he could talk. “Guess we shouldn’t keep her waiting Jessie, you know how she gets when she’s impatient.”

Jessie couldn’t help but pout in disappointment, but before she would make a word, Red swung his arms around her waist to hold her tight, and then brought his hips up with brute force, as the sound of his pelvis smacking against hers rang out loudly. She began to wail with unlimited rapture as Red’s mighty steed was piercing through to her uterus, she could even feel the male organ beginning to swell, and that could only mean he’s about to burst once more. 

“Ooohh God! Yes! Fuck yeah! Cum inside me Red! Fucking cum inside me! Oooooohhhh~!”

Red plunged the whole member into her snatch and they howled in unison when they reached their orgasm. Jessie’s cries were far louder, only to be reduced down to silence as her mind couldn’t take the exhilarating sensation of her insides being filled up with his flowing milky goodness.

The redheaded vixen slumped on top of Red’s body with a warm, satisfied smile as her bubbling cleavage ended up mashed against his torso, before the rod slid out of her hole with some tiny, thick ropes of drippy cum oozing out.

“Aaahh… Fuck…” Red gasped exhaustively for air before gently pushing Jessie away from him and settled her down on the bed. Although this time Jessie was still conscious despite her intense orgasm, as she lied down and took some deep breaths to recover. 

“Ooohh… Come here Red~” Misty begged with a whimper as she spread her outer lips.

Aware that this was far from over, he turned around and crawled towards Misty, positioning himself over her body as Misty then crossed her legs around his waist. He started to rub his semi-erect member across her drenched opening, making her whimper meekly. Even though he was on the verge of exhaustion, the unfading libido helped him to restore his stamina as his dick became rock hard once again.

“Red, wait…” 

Red blinked as he faced his girlfriend, who nervously tried to meet his gaze and responded. 

“I… I just wanna say... I don’t care who else you’re gonna fuck, I don’t even care if you still want to fuck Jessie.” She almost bit her tongue after mentioning the latter. “There, I said it! I don’t care if you want a harem or something! As long as you still love me and make me happy, then I’m okay with it! Now please hurry up and give me more of that dick of yours! Fuck me until I can’t walk for a week! I don’t care, just fuck me!” She finished with a delirious, yet joyful smile on her face.

Red widened his eyes in disbelief. At what point had she stopped being jealous and allow him to have a polygamous relationship? Nevertheless, her shameful remark somehow provoked him. With a predatory-like grin, he didn’t hesitate to thrust his rod into her slippery pink folds.

“Nnnnnnngggggggghhhh!” The former gym leader bit her lower lip, trying to suppress a high-pitched squeal that was threatening to come out, before Red started to grind her vaginal muscles with his throbbing length vigorously.  
“Ooohh Red! That’s it! You know I can’t just live without your cock!” Misty moaned merrily as Red gripped her busty chest with both hands, which she cried out in approval of.

She shut her eyes close as she was already lost in the realm of ecstasy. However, she didn’t notice an ominous shape looming over her head, and by the time she opened her eyes again, her face was suddenly buried in between a pair of bubbly glutes.

Turns out Jessie decided to step in instead of being left out with all the fun still going.

Red went speechless the moment he witnessed Jessie climbing over Misty and sitting on her face; in fact, he felt his rod twitching in excitement inside Misty’s caverns. Jessie cast a lascivious smirk to him, knowing he was getting turned on to see some girl on girl action that prompted him to go harder on Misty’s pussy.

She turned sideways to gaze down at Misty, only barely seeing her forehead since her big round ass-cheeks completely trapped her whole face.

“You better start eating out my cunt, you little twerp.” Jessie stated huskily as she wiggled her juicy ass side to side around Misty’s head.

“Mmmmppphhh! Mmmmff!”

Misty’s cries and moans were silenced by the suffocating flesh of Jessie’s ass. She gripped her hands around the enormous mounds, yet she couldn’t lift them up when Jessie used the weight of her lower body to keep her pinned down, not to mention Red was still pounding her pussy instead of helping her out. The strong scent of Jessie’s crotch was reaching to her nose, as it was getting lubed by the juices flowing out of criminal’s womanhood, making her lose the strength and the will to fight back. She didn’t even know why she was getting excited to smell another woman’s pussy. 

“Oh my, it looks like you’re still hesitating. Well, how about this?” Jessie slightly spread her butt cheeks and pushed her crotch into Misty’s face, letting out a shuddering moan. 

Misty froze when her lips were engulfed around Jessie’s moistened folds, but what really caught her off guard was the gooey trail of white fluids flowing into her mouth, realizing it was the remaining of Red’s jizz he blew inside Jessie’s womb, now the latter was giving some of his cum to her. 

She hooked her arms around Jessie’s waist and craned her face forward, meshing her lips fully around Jessie’s oozing sex as she swirled her tongue around Jessie’s cavern, hungrily swallowing down Red’s sweet delicious sperm sticking in the insides.

“Oohh fuck yes~! That’s right baby! You’re making me feel so fucking good~” Jessie moaned as she grinded sensually along Misty’s face.

“Goddamn Jessie… Ngh! I wish you were sitting on my face!” Red grunted hoarsely as he thrust his hips with more haste, sundering his pelvis into her waist as their bodies clapped together noisily.

“Don’t worry, dear. Mmmhhh~! I’m not going anywhere this time- Haahh!. You, your girlfriend, and I can spend a lot of time doing this together.” Jessie turned back at Misty, as the latter kept slurping her pussy lips. “What do you say, sweetie? Is it okay if I come along with you on your journey?”

“Mmmpphhhhh~!” Misty only moaned as her tongue inadvertently ran along her clitoris.

“Ooooohhh shit! I’ll take that as a yes~” Jessie cooed with a giggle, as her body shuddered in delight when Misty fondled her marshmallow-like buttocks.

“Hooah! Then it’s decided! Nnggh! Welcome aboard Jessie!” Red moaned as he felt his bloated nuts swelling up. “Oh fuck! I think I’m getting closer! I’m gonna fucking cum!”

“Come ‘ere, Red! Kiss me!” Jessie then reached forward, cupping his face gently in her hands, before pulling him forward and crashed his lips with hers in a searing tongue-lashing kiss.

He reached up with his hands and groped her heavy melon-sized breasts, squeezing their spongy flesh with his fingers, as they explored each other’s mouths with their tongues with just as much fervor after a long time.

Misty could’ve heard them kissing before she knew it, and normally she would be upset, but the reek of Jessie’s twat and the bittersweet taste of her juices mixed with her boyfriend’s cum were driving her so crazy that she stopped caring about anything else but sex. Furthermore, she became aware Red was about to release his last load, as she inwardly begged him to cum inside her. 

As the last minutes went by in a flash, Red, Jessie, and Misty reached their simultaneous climax, their bodies quivering with utmost ecstasy. Red fully sheathed his prick into Misty’s stretched pink muscles and emptied the last ounces of cum into her womb, filling it up in no time as some thick dribbles of sperm started seeping out of her pussy from underneath his twitching balls.

At the same time, Jessie began to spray her spewing female juices all over Misty’s face, as the ginger tried to gulp as much down as she could, although a small portion leaked out of her mouth.

Red and Jessie broke away from their kiss shortly after, with a thin string of saliva splitting between them, as they both looked at each other with a steamy gaze. Red steadily pulled his now limp member out of Misty’s sopping cunt, before he rolled and slumped down onto his back next to her.

“Oh God… I’m so tired… I don’t think I can take this any longer…” Red wheezed in exhaustion while looking up to the ceiling.

“Taking the two of us was a hell of a challenge for you, wasn’t it?” Jessie stated amusingly as she lifted her body off Misty’s face and landed on top of his laid out form. “Think you can recover all your energy for tomorrow? We still have a lot of catching up to do.” She chuckled sultrily. 

“I can’t believe I just licked another woman’s pussy…” Misty said between her breaths as she rolled over next to Red and cradled her arms around him, resting her head near the crook of his neck. “That was… That was…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as she ended up drifting off to sleep out of pure exhaustion.

Red smiled as he ruffled her shoulder affectionately, while Jessie laid down to his other side as she swung her voluptuous leg over his waist. 

“Mmmm… You really have such an amazing woman Red… I’m sure we’re gonna get along just fine…” Jessie cast a glance to the sleepy ginger as she licked on her lips libidinously.

“As long as you won’t try to steal our pokemon, it will be fine.” Red chuckled weakly before letting out a yawn. “Speaking of which, does that mean you’re off with Team Rocket? 

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s not like they will notice I’ve been missing for a while, and they wouldn’t bother to look out for their members.”

“What happens if you bump into one of them and they recognize you?” Red inquired with a puzzled look.  
“Then I’ll make sure they won’t bother us again,” Jessie responded with a grin as she inched closer to his face. “I became your new companion after all, didn’t I?”

“Hmph, you did, but I think you’re not gonna be the last person who wants to join us.” Red stated with a suggestive smirk.  
Jessie blinked before letting out a whimsical chuckle and wrapped her lips around his again in a brief tongue-swapping kiss session. 

“I can’t wait to see what happens next. This is gonna be an exciting journey...” Jessie finished before she closed her eyes and rest her chin on the top of his head.

“I know it will be Jessie…” Red sighed pleasingly at the feeling of two hot women huddling between him. Then he shut his eyes completely as he began falling asleep. “I know it will be…” 


End file.
